Episode 8695 (27th July 2015)
Plot Bethany leans in for a kiss but Callum pulls away. Sarah walks in and realises her daughter has been drinking. She insists she comes with her and demands to know why Callum didn't ring her to say where she was. Sally sees the shirt she ironed for Tim's interview untouched and rings his mobile. He doesn't answer it but outlines his woes to Anna about being compared to Kevin and found wanting. Kevin lays off pressurising Tyrone. Gary tells Roy he thinks he's blown it with Alya. She follows him to the cafe to apologise. Steph offers to try and talk to Bethany. Kevin tells Tim that he's lost the job to someone else and that Sally knows all about it. Bethany dismisses Steph's pep-talk but does give the game away that she has a boyfriend. Sally finds Tim in the Rovers and insists he comes home for a chat. Callum tells Sarah he understands her problems with Bethany. Gary and Alya enjoy the picnic in the cafe. They are interrupted by the arrival of Cathy. Sally nags Tim about missing the appointment. Bethany sees Callum and Sarah kissing across the street and her eyes narrow with envy. Tim tells Sally he's tired of being compared to Kevin and reminds her that he ran off with another woman, something he would never do. Tyrone suggests Cathy joins in their next curry night and she accepts. Bethany tells Sarah to watch out as Callum is always eyeing up other women. She's pleased when Callum texts her to meet him. Sally apologises to Tim but tells him she's still worried about his lack of financial planning. They make up. Cathy agrees to call round on Roy tomorrow. Callum tells Bethany that Gemma's been let off on a caution. She assures him she won’t say a word about the drugs raid so long as he’s nice to her. Callum wonders if he’s met his match. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill Guest cast *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *The Dog & Gun - Public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Admitting she is attracted to him, Bethany tries to kiss Callum but he backs away; Sally has a go at Tim for missing his appointment at the garage; and Alya apologises to Gary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,570,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2015 episodes